Cleaning debris, including garden debris, is a physical chore, often involving manual labour such as raking leaves and twigs, picking them by hand or shovel, and dumping into a garbage receptacle. The garden debris is often wet, difficult to collect and insert into the garbage receptacle efficiently and accurately because of the small opening of the garbage receptacle.
Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for the development of a simple, yet efficient tool for collecting debris, which would simplify the collection and disposal of debris.